comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
William Baker
William Baker (also known as Flint Marko, and commonly as the Sandman) was a Human criminal and mercenary who served various organizations such as the Sinister Six and the Sinister Twelve. Biography Early life William Baker was the son of Floyd Baker and his wife. William's father left while he was an infant. As a child, impoverished, he learned how to steal. Young William loved going to the beach and building sand castles, but trips to the beach were far and few between because his mother was an alcoholic. One day William built a large and detailed sand castle only to watch it wash away when it started to rain. The young Baker boy became determined that he was going to make something that would last. William took his love of making things out of sand and used it for school art projects. He had developed a crush on his teacher Miss Flint, but was heart broken when he learned that she was engaged to a stockbroker. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Body Conversion-Sand: Sandman possessed the superhuman ability to convert his body into sand by mental command. The sand functioned identically to, and appeared to be, normal flesh. However, he could convert all or parts of his body into animated sand at will. His brain had attained subliminal awareness of all granulated particles of his body. Through conscious effort, he could affect the degree of molecular cohesion between the numerous adjoining surfaces of his particles and thus cause locomotion of discrete volumes, down to the individual grains. There appeared to be no limit to how long the Sandman could remain in his sand-state. If he had been rendered unconscious while in his sand-state, he would remain in that state, although the relaxing of his control over his particles would cause him to become an amorphous pile of sand. Sandman's mind continued to function in astral form even when he had turned his head into sand and even when the particles of sand that composed his brain were widely scattered. *'Superhuman Strength': As a consequence of having a body composed of animated sand, the Sandman possessed phenomenal superhuman strength, able to lift up to 85 tons under optimal conditions. *'Density Control': His radically mutagenically altered body composition and increased density enabled him to compact or loosen the particles of sand that make up his form. Consequently, the Sandman can become as hard as sandstone, or disperse his body so that he becomes invulnerable to physical attacks. A favorite tactic of the Sandman is making himself slightly dispersed when an opponent punches him, and then making himself rock-solid again, entrapping his opponent's appendage. *'Shape-Shifting:' He could shape his sand-state body into any continuous shape he can imagine, including his forearms into weapons like hammers, spiked maces, and large fists, forming ram horns on his head, stretching, elongating, deforming, expanding, flattening, or compressing all or portions of his body at will, much like Mr. Fantastic. *'Sand Blasts:' He could project his sand particles outward at high speeds and, when in the shape of a bulky object, with the impact of a large sandbag. *'Glass Generation:' Sandman learned some new tricks from the Wizard, including altering the formation of his sand particles and reshaping them into glass. This granted him the ability to reflect light and energy off of him. *'Reformation:' The Sandman maintained mental control of the particles of which his body is composed so that he could reform his scattered grains unless a substantial portion of his body mass has been isolated. *'Sand Conversion:' Apparently, he couldn't also convert common grains of sand around him into constituents of his body to replenish portions he might lose track of during battle. In this manner, he could increase his overall size and volume, or that of his limbs. *'Sand Clones:' Thanks to having such good mental control over his own molecules, he was able to create duplicates of himself, each one capable of acting on its own. **'Giant Form:' The clones, should they be in agreement, were all able to fuse together into a giant Sandman, about the size of an eight story building. Abilities Science Intellect: The Sandman had an above-average knowledge of science, being self-taught. Skilled Combatant: He was a skilled unarmed combatant that was capable of using most weapons proficiently. Weaknesses Water: The Sandman's weakness that made him most vulnerable was water. Water could soften his sand granules therefore, Sandman could not control them and had to wait for them to dry. Heat: Temperatures of 3,400 degrees Fahrenheit could cause his highly impure silicate composition to fuse into amorphous silicate (glass). Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Members of Sinister Six Category:Members of Sinister Twelve Category:Wild Pack members Category:Males